User talk:Dog7500
Add a new message! Click Here!!! __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Dog7500! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Hat Pop (Talk) 14:50, August 2, 2010 Locking the userpage You need to ask this guy to lock it.--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 20:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Reminder REMINDER:The TC party is tonight. Make sure you arrive! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Time Zones It would be 4 PM for you. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 18:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Party I just wanted to remind you that my party is on Matterhorn, Boiler Room. Also, my penguin is Gary Numbah2, so I sugest you come a bit early and add me before the party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Got your messages No offence, but I asked LordMaster, but thanks for answering, though I already knew that. I asked how can you get pictures in a gallery or slideshow that weren't uploaded recently. Picture Do you want a picture of your penguin on you userpage?--'Manbu3King of patatoes! 23:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tomorrow during my party I will take a picture of your player card and put it on your profile!--''Manbu3''King of patatoes! 02:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tomorrow during my party I will take a picture of your player card and put it on your profile!--''Manbu3King of patatoes! 02:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tomorrow during my party I will take a picture of your player card and put it on your profile!--'Manbu3King of patatoes! 02:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Partay --''Manbu3''King of patatoes! 16:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) When the party is? When is the Party Game of GGD?I'm not from America and I don't undertand,please,tell me the time in '''Club Penguin Time. Thanks!Dodo8My talk page 15:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks very much,now i will need to calculate when it is , but I fear that it will be night in my country.Thanks anyway! Wanna be friends? Dodo8My talk page 16:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Party I just calculate.I can't come because will be 9 morning in my country.Sorry, Thanks again for the time!Dodo8My talk page 16:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) invintation your invited too my partay!sign up and link on my page--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|''']] 21:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Comment Wow.You really like to edit this wiki.Before you know it you could be on the wall of fame! --'''Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw 22:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) One page is enough, making multiple pages is only adding low quality articles--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 22:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I might get blocked if I say this but F*CK YOU.--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 00:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply Um.Ok?Penguincw(Penguincw 12:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) To far Sorry Dog7500. I thought I could trust you. You are no longer a lavawatcher and you are kicked out of the Headquarters.--'''Manbu3King of patatoes! 01:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC)